Voice of Hope
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Ezra, Sabine and Zeb meet Han, Chewie, Luke and Obi Wan in the Cantina


**A/N had this idea after rereading 'A Lost hope' and reading Most of 'Star Wars rebels:origins'**

* * *

**the events that precede this story are quite similar to Canon apart froma couple major things.**

**1\. Ezra is a Manadalorion left on Lothol by his mother at a young age**

**2\. Ezra and Sabine went to mandalore During the events of season 2 and they met Bo-Katan there**

**3\. Ezra was born one year before the Empire took over making there be a one year difference to canon however his birthday is still on Empire day -This also means all the events of the TV show take place 1 year earlier than in the TV show.**

**4\. Ezra didn't sacrifice himself at the end of Season 4 and instead he took control of the Specter crew and took the Codename of Specter 1 while Sabine and Hera switched their codenames over**

**5\. The _Nightbrother_ is destroyed only shortly before the events of the story**

**Ezra's Mandalorian armor is mostly Kryze armor with a couple of parts of Armour from the Clan Wren armor ****like the one kanan as but made of mandalorian metal. Ezra's helmet is one that belongs to the Kyrze clan same with the chest plate. The Shin guards belong to the house of wren. All of the Grey on the uniform has been painted a mixture Purples and oranges's**

* * *

**3rd P.O.V**

At a bar in the small central city on the Desert Planet Tatotine in the Outer Rim was a young man around about 20. He had long purple hair that was put into a ponytail. He held a small cup of Loth beer in his hands as he looked around the bar, looking at the band playing or the general audiance.

He was wearing a Mandalorian Chest Piece armor with two symbols on them, on his left shoulder was a Purple Shoulder Pad with a bright orange starbird painted onto it. As he was looking around he made contact with a woman in bright Mandalorion armor through her visor before making eye with a Lassat who was in a booth drinking some unknown drink from the Cantina.

The Woman wearing The Mandalorion Clothes was glaring at the residents of the Cantina and placed her hands to her helmet and said with a growl to the man in similar Clothes "Specter 1, Have you found what the force led us to yet?!"

The man shook his head, bringing his arm up to his face, pressing a button on a little machine stating "Not Yet Specter 2, I will let you know when I work out what it is. why do you ask though, getting a little impatient, are we?"

She Growled at him and said into the communicator in her helmet "Well, Honey" she said with a hiss in her voice, "If I get groped or have one more person flirt with me I will bring out my little friends and some people might find they have some holes in them."

He laughed and said "A Sabine bloodbath is always fun to watch though sweetie." He then hesitantly laughed as the women said something in Mandalorian, causing him to say "Now Sabine, we don't need that".

There was a light cough from their lassat friend who said "If the two of you have finished flirting, there's a familiar face just coming in." At the door way to the Cantina was a Large, Brown Wookie with a crossbow rested on his back. The man whispered out "Chewbacka?!"

The woman -Sabine- Said with a hint of playfulness "Then Solo must be quite close by unless Chewie Dumped him, if Solo is with him I might just go and have a fun time here after all." A Single word came from the Man's mouth "Sabine"

She laughed, "Relax Ezra." The Man -Ezra- settled slightly before the bar Keeper yelled out "We don't accept their kind in here" Ezra, Sabine and the lassat all looked up towards the entrance of the Catina to see two people standing with two droids."

Ezra laughed, "Ha, today is just a day of familiar faces. Recognize them Zeb?" The Lassat -Zeb- stared a bit harder at them before calling out "Karablast! Those are the droids that we met all those years ago back on Lothal where we found those Ion Disrupters!"

Ezra nodded at Zeb before he noticed the two men coming down the remaining steps, one is a white cloak and the other in robes extremely familier to Ezra, he Whispered "Master Kenobi? I knew he was on this planet but I didn't think he would ever come out to a city"

Sabine choked on air before spitting out "Wait, that's Master Kenobi? He looks older than how you described him?" Ezra nodded at Sabine now before stating, "Yes he does seem to be older, not only that but I think I found what the force was leading us towards, that Kid with the blond hair?" Pointing him out, "He has the force circling him"

Sabine asked "Who could he be?" Ezra's eyes widened and he whispered out "I've never felt the force circle around something like this so strongly apart from that time where I was in the world between worlds"

Kenobi and the man with blond hair made their way across to the bar where the young man ordered a drink before accidentally knocking into one of the residents of the bar.

Zeb then pointed out "Specter 1, if the force is circling this guy then you might want to help him out he seems to be having some trouble with the other guests of the Bar." Ezra with his blue eyes looked up at the two and saw one of the residents get in the face of the young man.

Ezra couldn't hear what was being said between the two of them until the thug yelled out "You'll be dead!" Ezra stood up slowly and started to make his way closer to the confict, Kenobi had come to the Boy's side and said to the Thug "This little one isn't worth effort, come Let me get you something" The Jedi Master was cut off as the Thug flung the Young man to the side.

Before the powerful force sensitive mandalorion could even get close to his blaster to fire the Old Jedi Master pulled out his lightsaber from his robes, igniting while swinging it upwards in a matter of seconds, slicing off the Thug's arms.

The Catina fell silent...for a couple of moments before the music began again, As if nothing extraordinary had just happened. It was then that it noticed that there was a blaster within the thugs cut off arm, explaining why the Old jedi had cut of the thugs arm.

Chewie helped the young man up and Chewie started to walk over to a booth in the Corner of the Cantina. The Pair then made their way over to booth following Chewie, already at the booth was a man wearing white vest with a black jacket on top -all three of them recognized the man -Han Solo- An infamous smuggler, that the 3 had already run into.

Ezra made a hand single and the 3 of them started to slowly make their way over to the booth to join in on the conversation without making it seem suspicious. Not that having one of the last known Lasat's, A Women dressed in full mandalorion Outfit and a Man with a mix match of Mandalorion Armour seemed suspicious"

* * *

The Three of them finally reached the booth just in time to hear Solo say "You've never heard of the millennium Falcon?" Kenobi replied with a hit of sarcasm in his voice while also having a hint of an actual question "Should I have?".

Solo Gasped and replied "It's the ship that made the Kessle run within 12 parsecs." That when Ezra decided to speak up as the 3 finally surrounded the booth, "Well now Solo, you only got it like that because you, and Clarrisian had the help of the Ghost"

Solo looked up at the three of them and said "Well shit, how can I help the 3 of you" Sabine grinned through her helmet, "Don't worry Solo, we haven't tracked you down for the life debt yet, We had a mission here and Ezra felt like we needed to stay now we know why."

The Old Jedi Master turned to face Ezra and said "Ah, Ezra bridger how nice to meet you again, have you been keeping well?" Ezra studied the older's man face, it was definitively Master Kenobi but it was clear as the twin suns that the Stress from years of conflict and the heat of the Planet were catching up to the Jed.

Ezra nodded and said "I'm Doing Good Master Kenobi, How are you doing" The Jedi rubbed his grey beard and siad "Rather well, although we seem to have run afoul of the Empire recently due to those two droids you no doubt saw us enter with"

Zeb laughed replying "Yeah, those two droids up there sure like getting in trouble" The Blond haired kid who was with the Older Jedi looked at Ezra and then Sabine before he said "You know those droids" both Ezra and Sabine Chuckled; Sabine said "yeah we know them".

Ezra grinned before saying "We know who they belong to, I hope we can get them back to her" Luke gasped and said "Say Hope again?" Ezra looked confused, looking to Sabine to see if she had any answers before seeing her shrug, he sighed and said "Why?"

the Kid just stared at him and said "Just do it" Ezra rolled his eyes and said "Hope" making Luke Gasp and say in a shouted Whisper "Your Him! The Voice of Hope, you sent that message out like 5 years ago talking about how we shouldn't be scared of teh Empire" Immediately Solo covered his mouth and said "Quite Kid, a Lot of people would happily hand those 3 to the Empire for the amount of money that's on them, if we are around them we are also targets, got it?" The Kid nodded.

Solo removed his hand and said "So what do you want, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb" They looked between ourselves and Ezra said "To be honest we were here because the force told us to come and I've figured out why, So I guess we are with those two"

Han sighed and said "Ya know what sure why not, you three scare the crap out of me anyway so, yeah all of you can have free travel, although we should probably get to the Falcon soon if we want to escape before it gets to busy with Imperials, Chatter among the Planet is that there bringing some of there major Star Destroyers looking for Something or Someone"

Sabine finished the sentance off and said "Or Even both" Hand nodded and Chewie cried out quietly. Han said Kid, Old man meet me at Hanger 12 in about half an hour with those droids of yours. Can I get two you to come with me and Chewie to the Falcon to help finish repairs and to keep Jabba the Hutt off my back?" Sabine, Ezra and Zeb looked between each other again.

Ezra and Sabine hugged each other tightly; Ezra said "Good luck, I will keep an eye on this Kid and Master Kenobi, I will keep an eye out for some paint for you too, don't worry. I know you want to paint our new ship when we get it" The two separated, Ezra and Zeb shook hands before they went their separate ways temporarily.

* * *

**Ezra's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my luck, I knew Master Kenobi was on Tatotinee of course as Its where I met him last time; when he killed Maul ending his reign of Chaos forever...finally. But to meet up with him again that's amazing and that Kid must be the reason he was here in the first place!

I realised that neither myself, Sabine or Zeb and even thought about asking that kid his name which was probaly quite rude but he didn't ask for our names either so, oh well. Just then I noticed taht the two of them were getting a bit far ahead and with one final turn around to see Sabine and the other walking away I quickened my pace and caught up with the duo.

I said to them "So I'm sort of here to keep an eye on the two of you, but where too first" the kid looked qat me suprised and said Erm "we were going to sell my speeder to start with" I grinned at the kid noticing that he had a lightsaber on his belt.

I then went up to his ear "Are you trying to attract Imperials too you? You have your lighter saber dangling out in broad daylight! give it hear" He detached it from his belt and handed it to me. I opened up the small leather brown bag that I had with me which was containing my own Saber.

Master Kenobi looked at me curiously and said "May I ask what you are doing?" I smiled and said "Improving our odds of not being spotted" he nodded and continued walking until we found a dealer, the Kid started talking to the dealer and Obi-Wan took a step back and asked "So mind trick, your or me"

He was actually asking if I wanted to be the one to do it!, oh that's great! "I would love to". I walked up to the Kid and the Dealer who was saying "4,000 credits take it or leave it" Luke was about to sigh before I reached out to the force and asked it to assist me.

I waved my hand and said "You will give us 20,000 credits for the speeder and because its in such a good condition you will throw in some Magenta Purple paint" The Dealer repeated back what I just said to me and started to get the Credits out, he then gave me the paint which I put on my bag.

It was at that point I noticed the painting of the legendary mandolroion creature The 'Mythosaur' I then continued to speak "You will also throw in that painting with the Mythosaur as well as the starbird" which was another smaller painting right next to the Mythosaur.

he dealer complied and I took the Paintings off of him and and put the smaller Starkird one in my bag and put the other one under my arm, I looked at the other two and said "So where to next"

The kid said "Erm pick up the two droids and that's it" I grinned and said "Okay great, let's get them and go we are starting to grown some suspicions and that Dealer will realise what he has done before too long."

we started to Hurry and we found the two droids before too long and made our way to Hanger 12 was, the Falcon looking more together and cleaner than it did previously and probably better than it would have had if Sabine and Zeb weren't there.

When we arrived at the Ramp, Sabine and Han were talking about their mutual friend Zina who was a bounty hunter than Sabine met through her post Imperial Academy days but Pre Alliance days and well Han just knew people.

I smirked and said "well we have 20,000 credits, here's half of them to pay Jabba back Han." He nodded at me and ran off quickly to cash them in, if he got them in he would be a free man and he could finally start fixing the Falcon up Properly.

I then faced Sabine said "Well I got you your paint, but I also got us two paintings." Taking the Mythosaur painting off my back I showed it to her making her gasp. She said breathing hevily "Ezra do you know what this is?!" I started at her like she was crazy and said "Of course I do, it's the Mythosaur our Planet's sacred animal that was hunted to extintion"

She glaared at me and said "YEs, but it was created by my great-great grandfather, this is one of the most legnedary pieces of art ever, its been missing from my family for centuries. Thank you Ezra!" She placed the painting down gently and hugged me tigtly and whispered "I love youu Ezra" kissing me on the lips.

I smirked and replied back as she let go "I love you too, not lets get this onto the ship so we can leave" between the two of us we got the painting up the ramp and into the ship. We left the ship again and the two droids that belonged to princess Leia and Senetor Organa made their way onto the Falcon, just as Han ran around the corner and yelled "Chewie, get the ship Up and running"

Cheiw Barged onto the ship and I yelled "Master Kenobi, Kid get on the ship. Zeb get in the turrets we may need you for takeoff." I pulled out the blaster that was at my side and started firing at the stormtroopers who were following Han.

We took down a fair amount of them before Sabine and I up the ramp. We just barley made it to the cockpit before we took off and entered the cold reaches of Space, Han turned to face me and said "Well Ezra your a member of the Rebellion, where too?"

I took a deep breath and said "Yavin four but we need to make a stop at Alderann first" Han nodded, entering in our coordinates. He turned to face us and said Shoo, all of you's I need to focus. Throwing all 4 of out into the main room.

I went into my bag and Pulled out the Kids Lightsaber, throwing it at him. I said to him "Let's see what you can do" I pulled out the two sections of my own saber, Connecting the power source to the rest of the metal container before igniting the green blade inside.

This was my 3rd Lightsaber however unlike the first time, this change was one I made on my own, after the death of Kanan, I designed my Lightsaber after his but kept the basic designs of my 2nd one.

I Went into my Fighting stance and said to the Kid "SO what's your name kid?" He blinked at me, igniting his own blue Lightsaber which all of a sudden looked Familer to me from the trainging video's that Ahoska had shown me.

"Luke, Luke Skywalker".

* * *

**A/N doubt I will do anything with this, just a little thing I wrote ages ago that I wanted to finish and get out their, full of Grammer errors and spelling mistakes but oh well.**


End file.
